


The Werewolf and The Human

by nursal1060



Series: Johnlock Romantic Adventures [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Bottom Sherlock, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Claws, Cute, Cute John, Cute Sherlock, Cuties, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Romance, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, High School, Horny Teenagers, Human John, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Magic, PWOP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn little plot, Roommates, Rough Sex, So much smut, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Teen John, Teen Mycroft, Teen Romance, Teen Sherlock, Teenage Drama, Teenage Johnlock, Teenagers, Top John, Top John Watson, True Love, Wall Sex, Werelock, Werewolf Sherlock, sherlock x john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Human exchange student John Watson and werewolf pureblood Sherlock Holmes were two teenagers who were not supposed to fall in love. However, where there's attraction, there's bound to be love and teen lust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of an X-Men Highschool fic I wrote with my friend Kjer, but I felt like It suited Werewolf!Sherlock and Human!John, so I did a little editing ;)  
> This is my second Sherlock fic, I just watched season 2, so forgive me if I make any mistakes that I was not aware of!  
> Enjoy, comments/kudos are always appreciated <3

Sherlock began looking for John as he entered the dorm hall of the private mythical creature highschool. He searched and sniffed the the hall quietly, picking up a familiar scent, “John?”  
John snuck up quietly behind him and teased, “There you are~”  
Sherlock jumped slightly at the sound, “Oh, you scared me.”  
He kissed his cheek, “Sorry~ let’s go to my room.” Sherlock smiled and took his hand as they walked to dormroom 221B. Once they got to John’s freshly cleaned room, he locked his door. He put his arm around Sherlock as they began making out innocently. Sherlock smiled into the kiss and held his human lover close. John held his waist with his other hand, holding them waist to waist, chest to chest.  
Sherlock broke the kiss for air and said, “I...love you…”  
John smiled, “I love you so much.” Sherlock kissed back passionately before leaning back against the wall, with his emerging claws sinking into the wall. John pulled Sherlock’s pants down and began rubbing his sensitive areas. Sherlock moaned and scratched into the wall as John thumbed his prick slowly.  
Sherlock panted and his claws cut swiftly through the wallpaper as he held himself up, “J-John…”  
John rubbed his slit slowly as he asked, “Mmmm Sherlock…how's that feel?”  
Sherlock squirmed and retracted his claws on one hand before reaching forward, rubbing John through his trousers, “L-Like this…” John bit his lip and they both began moving their hands. John rubbed Sherlock’s slit before snaking his hand lower, and pushed his middle finger inside of his boyfriend as fast as he could.  
Sherlock whimpered, “John!~” John pushed in and out quickly, making squishing noises that made them both harder. Sherlock rubbed him harder through his pants. John moved his hand away from Sherlock’s hole before pushing two fingers into Sherlock, thrusting in and out loudly.  
Sherlock whimpered and his clawed hand chipped a piece of wall off, “D-Don't tease me Watson…”  
John smirked, “I’m not teasing~ just preparing.” He began to curl his fingers inside him. Sherlock arched his back and gasped audibly, stroking John harder. In response, John wiggled a third finger into his hole.  
Sherlock took a chunk off the wall and pleaded with his human lover, “John… Please...”  
John pulled his fingers out and shimmied out of his pants while he asked, “How hard? How...hard do you want it?” Sherlock could clearly see how big John was, and how hard he already was. John was ripping a condom open with his teeth, awaiting his werewolf lover’s answer.  
Sherlock panted out, “Don't hold back…” John nodded and pressed their chests together, angling their bodies against each other before he thrusted in roughly. He held Sherlock’s legs up and began fucking him against the wall. Sherlock gasped out, throwing his head back and holding tight to John’s shoulder with one hand while he clawed the wallpaper to shreds with his other hand. John held nothing back. He bucked up into Sherlock, deeply, giving him rough pleasure like he desired. John had always tried to be a gentle lover. But now, he was going all out, and the response he he was getting from Sherlock was simply erotic.  
Sherlock moaned loudly and scratched into John’s shoulder with his human fingernails hard as words flooded from his lips, “John!~A-Ah!~Ooo-Oh! Y-Yes...you’re...you’re...so large...I-I’m...”  
John panted out, “Oh my...gosh…S-Sherlock...” He steadied himself with one hand against the wall and angled his thrusts upward, ramming into Sherlock’s prostate.  
Sherlock threw his head back further and moaned loudly, “D-Don't s-stop…” John kept ramming into him, grunting like he was an animal in heat. Sherlock gasped as he came hard, clawing into John’s shoulder lightly with the tips of his werewolf claws. John kept pounding while Sherlock was still reaching his sexual high, not coming just yet. Sherlock kissed him deeply and bit John’s lip with his fangs while the thrusting continued.  
John panted out as he got a few more thrusts in, “Neck...neck…” Sherlock took the hint and licked and nipped his neck feverishly with his fangs. The nipping sent him over the edge. John’s breath sped up and up grunted loudly before he buried deeper into Sherlock and came.  
Sherlock clung to him and panted, “A-Ah…” His legs felt like they had turned to jelly. John panted and held onto Sherlock as they slid down the wall. They sat on the floor and Sherlock was still breathing heavy as he smiled and pet his human lover’s hair.  
John and Sherlock knew that their relationship was forbidden. John was the school’s only human exchange student, and Sherlock was a pureblood werewolf, from the line of Holmes. Being from completely different places and circumstances, they were not even to become friends, according to Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft. However, Sherlock wasn’t one for bland rules.  
That landed them here, in their regular routine of sex and pillow talk. Of course, no one in the school knew that this happened in John’s dorm room, and Mycroft was the only other person in the entire highschool who knew his brother was exclusively homoromantic, possibly believed he was homosexual, but before John, Sherlock had shown no sign of being attracted to anyone.  
Regardless, here they were, post-orgasm, smiling at each other.  
John asked breathlessly, “H-How...did you...like...it?”  
Sherlock smiled and traced his claws over John’s cheek, “Best… Ever…”  
John chuckled and teased, “You do...like...it rough~”  
Sherlock asked, ignoring the taunt, “How was it… For you?”  
John slid out of Sherlock, gasping, “Feels...feels good…”  
Sherlock kissed his forehead and replied, “You like it rough too.”  
John kissed her, “Mmm but...I respect your wishes…I’m...in your body...after all...”  
Sherlock smiled and said simply, “I know.” He rubbed John’s pecs as the two limped to the bed and plopped down besides one another. John tossed the used condom in the trash. It was risky to leave too much of a scent on his lover with other creatures with strong senses of smell in the school. Sherlock lay next to him and ran his sharpened claws over John’s strong chest. Sherlock didn't break his skin but that motion got a sexy sigh out of John.  
Sherlock looked up at his face and retracted his claws, “Sorry.”  
John smiled, admitting, “It feels good when you...gently...rake your nails...down.”  
Sherlock smiled, “I still can't believe you actually like my claws.”  
John said with a little hesitation, “They're awesome. C-Could you rake down my back,...please~?”  
Sherlock bit his lip, hesitant, “I don't want you to bleed.”  
John said, “Just be gentle. A little pain isn't bad.”  
Sherlock sighed before saying as he got onto his elbows, “Turn over.” John rolled over on their bed, tucking his knees closed to his chest and exposing his back to the werewolf. Sherlock gently ran his hands down John’s skin, from the center of his shoulders to right above his butt. Sherlock heard a soft, almost a feminine orgasmic moan from John. If they hadn’t just made love, John’s voice would have made Sherlock a wee bit hard.  
Sherlock smiled and asked him as repeated the motion, “Like that?”  
John whispered softly, “Yes...l-like...that.” Sherlock raked his claws down his back again, harder than the first two times but still gently. He got another soft, feminine moan out of John. Sherlock smiled and rubbed his palms over their scratches and kissed his back where the marks were showing. Sherlock smirked when she heard him gasp under her touch. Sherlock finally figured out that a little bit of pain made John tick.  
Sherlock chuckled and turned him so they were face to face, “Love you~”  
John smiled, “I love you…” John wrapped his tan legs around Sherlock’s lips as the two dozed off into a much needed slumber before class would resume in several hours.


End file.
